Gorillaz: The highschool days
by MonkNiccals
Summary: What happened when murdoc and 2d went to school..awh how many times i wanted to put 2d instead of stuart, Written by me and GORILLAZLOVER
1. Introductions

The alarm clock bell rang, disturbing the blue haired sleeping ones dreams sit sat up sleepily and checked the time "8:10? I gotta go!" He cried, leaping elegantly out of bed then slipping on the rug in his room "Stuart! Breakfast!" his mother called up the stairs, he ran out his room while shoving his orange converse on and ran into the kitchen "sorry mom, no time for breakfast!" he exclaimed, giving her a kiss on the cheek, grabbing a piece of toast then sprinting out the door A black haired teen on the other side of town however was not having such a easy morning. "MURDOC YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT HERE! YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE DAMN BUS!" "Do I give a damn?" he growled under his breath, storming out his room. Walking down stairs, he didn't give his parents another word, neither did he eat anything, the bus had already left, it always seemed to leave just when he was ready. Murdoc sighed and brushed his dark hair out his mismatched eyes, people always gave him strange looks, he didn't care though, he always told himself 'keep your head down and act like you don't care' He trudged gloomily down the roads of Essex, kicking a stray beer can as he went. His mind buzzing with the idea of a song. A song he himself had wrote, but he knew he'd never make anything of himself. His father called him a worthless piece of shit every time he got the chance. And his mum...she wasn't even there any more. Stuart Arrived at the school gates just as the first bell was going, he looked up and saw the 3 three faces he knew all too well, "hey tussy! Got somthin for me tday?" The leader of the gang asked "Nope, It don't suit me anymore" 2d smirked, walking through the gates into school, this was the first time had gotten away from them all thanks to his mothers words 'one step at a time' "I-I fink we should go into class" 2d stammed, trying to wriggle free of the bullies grasp "Yeah, but before that." He muttered, raising his fist and bringing it down hard into 2ds eye one of the guys lifted Stuart up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the brick wall of the school. "I think, a nice big black eye will suit you. Don't you guys agree?" He turned to face the other two. They laughed cruelly. All Stuart could do was hang there hopelessly." I -I fink we should go into class" Stuart stammed, trying to wriggle free of the bullies grasp "Yeah, but before that." He muttered, raising his fist and bringing it down hard into Stuarts eye

Now Murdoc himself was almost at his destination. Still trying his best to keep a low profile. Walking on the sidewalk, or crossing the street. When people would stare, he'd keep going. Despite the fact that he wanted to slug them right there. He was just about to go through the gate, two girls walked up to him. They seemed to fancy Murdoc...but when he looked up...they saw his eyes... "Ewwwh" One of the girls cried, backing away "Whets wrong Andrea?" The other asked, looking at her friend "H-his eyes." She muttered, "Take a picture ladies, it'll last longer" He smirked; unable to keep his temper under control the girls glanced at him one last time, then left. Both running...and probably not just to get to class. Murdoc just shook his head and carried on into class, when he arrived at the classroom he took his seat at the back and lent his head on the table, maybe he could catch up on some sleep before class "Mr. Niccals!" I know you may not FANCY this class, but I'd appreciate it if you would PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher slammed a book down on Murdoc's desk. He snapped awake instantly. Everyone laughed at him as his chair flew back... with him still in it."Uh.yeah" He grumbled, getting back, he stared blankly at the front of the class to make it look like he was at least Paying attention. One person wasn't laughing at him though, that was Stuart tusspot. Stuart felt sorry for the guy. He was ridiculed and tortured almost as much as he himself was. Those eyes... everyone seemed to think that Murdoc's eyes were the absolute worst thing about him. They never even talked to him, and for that... Stuart really felt awfull. Stuart himself was told he was at least good looking by a couple of girls. But Murdoc had never heard a compliment in his life. Just insults. He was used to it though, he had it enough at home, and school was like some sort of refuge, even if the abuse was the same. Stuart stood up at the end of class and walked over to Murdoc's desk, everyone else sat on tables with their friends but Murdoc just sat at the back, not paying attention, not listening, not even bothering to answer questions. Stuart smiled broadly "Hey" He grinned Murdoc looked up at him, "Who are you?" Murdoc narrowed his eyes. He hadn't ever seen Stuart around the school. But of course, he tried to ignore everyone "Stuart Tusspot mate!" He spoke with a heavy Essex ascent while Murdoc spoke with a stoke accent, maybe that's why he didn't talk to people, coz he didn't sound like anyone else. "Stuart eh? So waddya want" Murdoc growled Looking at Stuart, he was pretty unusual his hair was bright blue, and he was missing a few front teeth "Just wanted ta say Ello!" Stuart kept grinning even though Murdoc was sullen. "Uhhhuhhhh...hi?" "Yea! I don't see ya much round school" Stuart explained a stupid grin still plastered over his face "I keep on my own." Murdoc replied, confused as to why this strange kid was talking to him "oh.. I'm gettin bullied maself! Ah well!" 2d giggled, he was a happy go lucky sorta guy, and in one of those moods where nothing could bring him down "Fascinating..." Murdoc mumbled, although personally he didn't care much for the idiot.

"So ya got any friends?" 2D asked, not knowing that this was the question that got to the other guy." does it looklike it" Murdoc replied gruffly, turning away from Stuart "hey now! Don't be like that! I'm a little huffy coz I didn't get my breaky this morning' Stuart giggled "just a piece of soggy toast" "good for you mate, now if ya don't mind, ive got some walking to do" Murdoc replied_, standing up _Murdoc walked out into the hall and leaned against his locker. He had to be alone for a while. That Stuart fellow was rather annoying. To cheerful...way too cheerful. Stuart skipped out the classroom, He thought he'd go tothe library, rather have a nap on one of the tables in the sun. He laughed to himself at the thought of getting a Suntan from the library "Well well mr tusspot, haven't seen you here in a while are those kids being mean to you again" The librarian asked kindly Stuart nodded and grinned at her "I can do a few jobs for ya if ya want" He Smiled "Oh. That would be nice, thank you Stuart" She smiled.Stuart stepped to the desk. "So wot can I do?" He smiled his toothless grin. The librarian pointed to a full book cart. "Could you shelf those books for me Stuart?" the elderly lady questioned. Stuart nodded and pushed the cart over to the shelves. He began to arrange them quietly and orderly. He began to sing a little jingle to himself about spaggetti-os, he didn't realize People were actually listening to himself "Whoa, that Stuart is really good" the two girls from earlier muttered to them selves. "He is isn't he?" The librarian smiled Stuart continued to sing beautifully. Everyone was now admiring his talents. Stuart didn't notice, and he didn't notice Murdoc as he stepped inside the library, muttering to himself. "Only place that's quiet in the whole damn buildin." He wandered through the rows and rows of bookcases Muttering angrily to himself, digging his nails into his palm. 2d, finished singing and when he heard people clapping he nearly died of shock. "Wha waddido" He asked, spinning around "Your singing!" Andrea "Its really good!" "Well.fanks" 2d Grinned toothlessly turning a deep shade of scarlet Andrea stepped towards him. "You're really good...and cute!" she giggled and swiped a finger across his chest. This made him blush even more. All he could manage was a stifled giggle. Murdoc sat on the floor slumped against the wall, he wished he could just pass out and not wake up. Life really did suck, why couldn't he go into foster care or something, he knew when he got back he'd get another beating, something he wasn't looking forward to, then he began to question himself, why didn't he ever fight back and why was it happening in the firstplace? Murdoc closed his eyes, and slowly drifted into a troubled sleep. Murdoc's dreams were deep and serious. He was in a dark alley...no one was near. His face held an expression of panic and fear. He ran forward. His father stood there holding a knife. Murdoc quickly spun around and ran in the other direction. Stuart Stood talking to Andrea, She started complimenting "My dads a dentist, he could fix your teeth" "I like my teeth. People say it makes me look cute" Stuart giggled "you don't need any help there" Andrea flirted, She linked her fingers through his and swung her arm back and_ f_orthStuart loved the compliments he was receiving and her flirting. He smiled and held her hand. He soon noticed Murdoc sitting on the floor among the dark columns. Looking as if he was really being bothered by someone." Stay here yea" 2d grinned giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, things were looking up for him, but he couldn't help but worry about Murdoc. He walked over to Murdoc and stood beside him, Hedidn't know what to do"Ey..." he didn't recall the name. He turned to face Andrea. "Wot's his name?" He questioned, looking worriedly at Murdoc. "I don't know, Murdoc or something." She sighed, 2d nodded in thanks and poked Murdoc, No response, Maybe Hitting him round the head with a book, no. That wouldn't help at allStuart decided to poke him again. "Ello? Murdoc?" Murdoc opened one eye slightly. "Wot do you want now kid?" Stuart stared down and thought of something to say. "Ya fell asleep." "Duh, and I forgh I wuz dead" he yawned, standing up. "Don't say that" 2d smiled sadly, standing up with the dark haired teen, "why not? You don't know what its like" Murdoc growled, "maybe I don't, but your folks would miss you if you died" He replied Murdoc's eyes slightly filled with tears, he looked away. "Yeah right..." he began to walk away and out of the book-crowded library. Stuart wanted to go after him, but felt Andrea pull on his hand. "Sing something with that voice of yours..." "Well. Like what?" he grinned, trying to distract himself from Murdoc "anything! C'mon, I want you to sing to the head of music!" She giggled. Dragging him off down the library


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart began to sing something he had written. "I saw that day. Lost my mind. Lord I'm fine. Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine." Stuart had written that a long time ago. "Wow. That's really beautiful" Andrea smiled, hugging him round the waist "Fanks, Someday I wanna be in a band right? And wed go on round the world tours n stuff" He smiled "You betcha you'd be good! You could start your own band at school," She explained encouragingly

Stuart smiled. "Maybe luv...maybe..." he whispered. Andrea smiled at him. Stuart's day had brightened. He only wished the world would be better for Murdoc. But that didn't matter now. He couldn't worry about anything. It would ruin the moment.

Murdoc stalked around school on his own, he walked behind the it section where no one went and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he knew he shouldn't but he didn't care anymore, anything to kill him quicker. He pulled one out the packet and lit it. Nothing was going right, of course he was glad for this Stuart kid, in only a matter of hours he'd got himself a girlfriend just by singing in the library where as he, was seen as a complete and utter freak, he'd let his anger out earlier in the day. Murdoc sighed and leaned against the case. 'Why can't I just die?' he thought. His depression was tearing him apart. His father didn't care. No matter what Murdoc did...Maybe if he found him dead on the floor then he'd care, he wanted to hurt his father as much as he could. But that was hard, Jacob Niccals only looked after once person, himself. He gave up on the cigarette and threw it to the floor. Some kids walked past and gave Murdoc a funny look "awh Bugger off ya stupid little wanker" Murdoc cursed

Murdoc kicked down the broken gate and walked out the school, he knew he'd get a beating if he went home but he just couldn't care anymore. "That was very good Stuart, I never knew you where such a singer" Mr Mullston complimented 2d nodded blushing brightly "I lov singing yea, an I always wanted to enter the school music comp, but I was too embarrassed"

Stuart grinned. Andrea still held onto his hand, and Mr.Mullston was now putting away some things that were lying around the room. "Well now's your chance. Do you want to join?" He asked Stuart, who was at the time staring out the window. He didn't reply. Andrea shook him slightly. Stu immediately snapped back to reality.

"Oh Well yeah sure" Stuart smiled, nodding vigorously "my brother's teaching me guitar, I could help if you want" Andrea smiled, Stuart nodded harder "awh babe that would be awesome!" he grinned. Murdoc, silently opened the front door and closed it behind him, holding his breath as the hinges creaked loudly

"MURDOC IS THAT YOU YOU BASTARD YOU WERE SUPPOSED TA BE HERE TEN MINUTES AGO!" came his father's voice down the hall. Murdoc jumped slightly then thought of what to say. But before he could think of anything, his father was coming.

He stared at the floor, avoiding his glare. Jacob grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled it up "lookat me when im talkin to ya boy!" he growled,

"Yes dad." Murdoc sighed. "Don't call me your father! You're a scumbag! Hardly able ta call yourself a Niccals!" He threw Murdoc down; his head hit the wall...hard.

Murdoc tried to stand up but his father kicked him down hard "Little fucking little shit, I Wish you'd never been born!" Jacob yelled, Grabbing a penknife from his pocket, Murdoc didn't know if he was serious or not, his eyes were red and he'd been drinking allot

He came towards him with the knife in his hand. Murdoc stared, lost. He had never known his father hated him THAT much. He swung the knife; it barely missed Murdoc's shoulder.  
Murdoc's brother wandered down the stairs and grinned at the scene in front of him "you shoulda told me the little runt was back dad" He smirked, sitting down on the first step His father continued to beat Murdoc, showing no mercy, and cutting him often with the knife. Murdoc's eyes were full of tears of pain. His left shoulder was gashed deeply, and all his brother could do was laugh. "You deserved this you little brat, but don't worry, im not done with you yet" Jacob spat, leaving Murdoc on the floor and going into the living room, with his brother smiling evilly behind him. This pain was unbearable, he was used to everything else now but it had never been this bad before, he knew no one would help him, so he lay there alone on the floor. Bleeding terribly and being blinded by his own pain. 'Perhaps now it'll all end...' Murdoc thought. 'Maybe the pain will finally end...' His eyes closed and he drifted away into unconsciousness.When he regain consciousness it most have been late because it was dark outside and no one else was around, he guessed they where either down the pub or sleeping. He tried to stand up but fell back down again in pain. He wasn't dead yet.Murdoc's vision was blurred, and his legs felt like they were going to give out. However, he finally managed to stand up. Holding onto the wall, he went to his old, torn up, room. The nextmorning was hell, He knew he couldn't get up but Jacob was probably going to throw him out the door, he felt sick and pain consumed ever muscle in his body. maybe it WAS hell. There was a banging on his door. He didn't want to answer he knew who it was already"MURDOC YOU WORTHLESS BOY, GET OUT HERE!" his father's voice boomed. Then he walked away. Murdoc tried to stand up, but a wave of dizziness consumed him and he fell back onto his bed 'What's the point of getting up if he's walking off' He thought to himself, Maybe it was time to face up to his brute of a father, He Stood up and steadied himself against the wall, he walked outside his room and paused in the corridor "waddya want" he asked "DON'T YOU WADDYA WANT ME! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE TO SCHOOL!" his father screamed and chucked an empty beer bottle at him. Murdoc ducked and the bottle hit his brother. He ran for Murdoc and grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt "Stupid little git, ill break your neck" He growled, Murdoc just grinned, He knew he was being stupid and taking it a bit too far but he couldn't be bothered to be scared anymore, after all, what was there to be scared about "You put me down...and go do something about that HORRIBLE mornin breath..." His brother threw him against the wall. "YOU LITTLE! "Let him go, ill sort him out" Jacob yelled, He dropped Murdoc to the floor and stormed off to his room "You remember what happened last time you where a cocky little bastard don't you" Jacob grinned Evilly. Murdoc just nodded, His brother he could face, But amazingly Jacob was already in a foul mood He was always in a foul mood. Jacob was Satan himself Murdoc thought. And he was right. His father enjoyed other's suffering, no bout about that. He was a demon...straight from the darkest parts of Hell. "Snap Out of it boy!" Jacob Commanded, He didnt Sound furious though, Murdoc thought maybe he'd seen the error of his ways, How wrong murdoc was His father quickly came back with a scowl on his face. He was more angry than Murdoc had ever seen his. "Maybe you need another permanent lesson.." He growed darkly 'permanent lesson What did that mean' Murdoc wondered, staring deeply into his fathers dark eyes to try and figure out what he was planning His father took out a sharp knife, and held it near Murdoc's face. Murdoc's eyes widened. 'He isn't planning on killing me is he!' "Your been a nasty little git" He Smirked, Pressing the nife to his neck ".." Murdoc didnt know what to say. This was it, his own father was going to kill him, just like he had always intended, even from birth he'd abused him and now it would all end with one fail slash to the neck Murdoc closed his eyes and waited... His mind was still wandering..Murdoc hadnt been seen for the remainder of school and the office had rang home with No responce "Something on your mind" Andrea asked looking at him "Huh Owh Its nofin" Stuart Smiled Andrea pulled him towards her and looked into his eyes. "Please tell me..." she whispered. Stuart'sface reddend."I was just finkin, about the music contest!" He grinned, making it Sound As convincing as possible "Really" Andrea asked, Looking at him in disbelife "Sure! Me n you bab we're gunna rock!" He grinned She smiled. "We're going to enter!" she piped. Her expression changing to one of joy. "You bet! You said you can play guitar right?" Andrea grinned even more. "Yeah...and with your voice, we'll smear the compitition!" Stuart Giggled, He checked his watch, Already Time to go home wow, when he had so many free lessons time flew "You got my mobile number right" She smiled "Yeah, Ill right ya later" He nodded kissing her then grabbing his bag and walking out the school Stuart was all happy...until he spotted someone fimilliar sitting on the curb with blood dripping from the side of his mouth. And his shirt sleeve torn open, revealing a deep gash "Murdoc" he ran forward and stared in bisbelife "Why dontcha keep staring like the rest of them" He growled, turning away "what happened" s cried, sitting next to him "I got in a fight fucktard i didnt do it maself" "with who" stuart asked "It doesnt matter" Murdoc shook his head and stood up shakily But he imidietly fell down. Stuart tried to help him up, but was pushed back. "I don't need your help." Murdoc growled and tried to stand up again "Yes you do dont be stupid!" stuart Sighed, Pulling Murdoc up by the arm, "Im gunna take you to the hospital" "No! Dont! Just leave it im fine, Anyway, It'll be better if i just, dont wake up" He muttered, slipping into unconciousness Stuart caught Murdoc ashe fell. "Murdoc? Oy Murdoc?" He shook him slightly, but he didn't react. Stuart began to walk, carrying Murdoc the best he could. "cmon mate, please tell me whats wrong" Stuart cried, trying to withheld tears. He stumbled along trying to walk with murdoc, maybe he could ring andrea and ask her for help, more like beg, he didnt want muds to die or anything He took out his mobile and the peice of paper. He dialed the number written across it. When Andrea answered, she seemed glad it was him. "Stuart! How are you?" She Giggled, she didnt expect to have him calling so soon after to school "not to good really, ive got a little problem" He muttered Andrea paused for a while. "like what?" Stuart twiddled with his blue hair. "Uh...a friend of mine needs ta get to tha hospital..." he looked at Murdoc nervously. He was still out cold. "Yeah...could you come by and 'elp me get 'im there?" "Uh..Yeah sure bab" She smiled, He told her where he was and within a few minutes she was standing there infront of him, her expression changed when she saw murdoc "good god what happened to him!" She cried "I fink 'e got into a fight..." Stuart mumbled. "I think it's really bad...he needs a doctor..." " He looks awfull, sure cmon lets go!" She replyed, Helping Him carry murdoc, Half a hour later they arrived at the hospital, it wasnt that far away but it took longer with murdoc Stuart and Andrea carried him to the receptionist's desk. She was startled at fist, but quickly calmed down a bit. "How can I help you?" she questioned "My mate ere got in a fight n stuff and hes unconciouss and i dunt want nothin teh happen to im" stuart blabbed nervously "Basicly he needs help" Andrea Laughed shaking her head "Okay, Ill go get a doctor" The receptionist nodded, walking quickly down the corridor the high heels clacking on the crystal white floor Stuart sat down in one of the chairs. Andrea did the same. And there they waited for the good or bad news yet to come. Hopefully Murdoc would be okay, but he looked pretty banged up. "Who dyou think did it?" stuart muttered, Looking up at the cealing "I Dunno, But ive heard his father is a bit of a ..bastard" Andrea Sighed, Leaning into him "His dad did it?" Stuart Exclaimed in shock


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have any idea who might have done this to him?" the doctor questioned. Now was Stuart's chance. He could get Murdoc out of his father's grasp forever...but should he interfere? I mean, it was none of HIS business. "No idea." Stuart muttered, unsure of what to do Andrea nudged him hard in the ribs "yes you do!" she hissed, "Can we go see 'im?" Stuart asked, standing up the doctor frowned. "Well I'm not sure he's awake yet... but you can still see him." Stuart thanked him and began to walk down the empty hall. Andrea followed. "Why didn't you tell him?" she questioned. "Coz, I think it should be up to muds" Stuart muttered, pushing the door open into the hospital room, he didn't like what he saw, it sent shivers down his spine Murdoc was asleep, but attached to his chest, arms, and stomach were thick wires that led to various machines that beeped and hummed quietly. Stuart took a step forward. "M-m-Murdoc?" "Stuart, he wont reply, you know that" Andrea replied softly, she herself was shocked, "i've called his family" the nurse smiled walking into the room. Stuart spun around and stared at the nurse in shock "You called his family?" The nurse nodded slowly. "Well they must've been worried about him..." Andrea took Stuart's hand.

"They're not worried! They couldn't give a damn!" he yelled, trying to break free of Andrea's hold "stu leave it! They might not come!" she protested, pulling him closer and hugging him "is there some sort of problem?" the nurse asked "His father is the one that did this to him!" Stuart shouted, completely breaking free of Andrea's grasp. "They'll just beat 'im up for getting help! And call him weak!" " I doubt his family would do that to him, come now dear your in a state of shock, your friend will be fine" Murdoc opened one eye, it was weird for someone to use the term 'friend' he didn't remember what happened, just it was more pain than he could take, Stuart was right, Jacob would get mad, and he was. Stupid, for being so, pathetic "I'm not just sayin' things! I know they'll just hurt Murdoc more! They don't have hearts! Just look at 'im now!" Murdoc closed his eyes as everyone turned to face him. "Can you seriously say that they care after seein' him like this?" " They cant hurt him stu, I mean look at the security" Andrea sighed, shaking her head, Stuart was nearly on the brink of tears "well, if no one else cares then I guess ill have to look after him!" he yelled, "maybe you should get some fresh air" The nurse smiled sympathetically "I don't want any bloody fresh air!" Stuart shouted. The nurse jumped a bit. "I'm perfectly fine!" he turned and looked back at Murdoc. He was still pretending to sleep. Stuart didn't notice that one of his eyes was slightly open. "Sowwy, it's just. Well." Stuart mumbled "spit it out kid!" "I WAS WORRIED" Stuart screamed in shock "Muds, I was worried" Murdoc stared at him. "Ooookay?" He growled as Stuart embraced him in another spine crushing hug. There was swearing in the corridor, Murdoc recognized that voice, it was Jacob, and he was not happy. "What do you mean I did this? I'm his father!" Jacob shouted. Murdoc knew he was just saying that to avoid jail time. Jacob's shouting rang through the halls; then, everything froze as the doorknob slowly turned. Andrea and Stuart looked at Murdoc, he was trying to think of a way to get out of this, but everything he thought of was useless Murdoc tried to stand up, but was pulled down by one of the wires. He was about to scream in pain, when the door opened. Jacob glared at him, he knew he was angry. "So your murdocs father?" Andrea asked, not being able to hold in the resentment she had for this man. "That's right, and I suppose your the pathetic little bitch who helped him" Jacob spat Andrea tightened her fists. Stuart stepped forward and glared Jacob in the eyes. "Don't you call her a bitch you- Bad excuse for a father, what sad minded low life would beat up they're own son!" Stuart yelled, "you two go, I need to speak to him" Murdoc muttered "b-but." Stuart stared at Murdoc in disbelief "just go!" He obeyed and walked out, he knew he shouldn't have, and would be regretting it. But something made him. Stuart took Andrea's hand and carefully pulled her along. "Wait! Stuart we cant just leave him with that man!" she protested, "they'll just talk. Like he said," Stuart replied bluntly, "right?" even he was unsure, "so waddya want?" Murdoc asked, glaring at Jacob "What do you mean 'What do I want'? You're the one who wanted to talk to me...you sad son of a bitch!" Murdocs eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation. "And you must be that bitch. After all I AM your son..." "Not to me your not! Can't you take a little beating once in a while?" "Once in a fucking while? Every single bloody day, and i've never said anything!" Murdoc growled, "and I didn't want to talk to you, after all you're the one that did this!" Jacob glared at him. He stepped forward; he towered over Murdoc it seemed, although he wasn't much taller. "I think you should shut up now boy" he muttered, Murdoc didn't know what he was thinking, and he really didn't want to find out, why did he let Stuart bring him here in the first place? It just made things worse outside the door Stuart and Andrea were worried. "What if he hurts him again?" questioned Andrea. "He just said he wanted to talk..." Stu replied. Neither of them really believing it, but not really wanting to upset Murdoc by staying. "You don't even have to be here, I don't get why you came" Murdoc sighed, giving Jacob a glance, "I think we should go back" Andrea exclaimed, taking Stuarts hands He pulled his hands away. "I don't know...wot if they really are talking? Like, they're getting along for once. We'd ruin it!" "You know that's not true... they're fighting!" "You go, Ill stay here" Stuart replied, not wanting to get in the way again. Andrea grumbled, and pushed the door open, she knew this wasn't a good idea Jacob spun around when he heard the door open. He was just about to choke Murdoc. Andrea had come at just the right time, but only on Murdocs account Jacob spun around, he grabbed Andrea by the wrist and held his hand over her mouth "if you dare open your mouth little girl, I swear you'll be next" she struggled and tried to pull away from Jacob but didn't say anything, she silently hoped 2d would come Stuart was outside the door, waiting nervously. 'Wot if he hurts her...' he thought silently. Stuart grabbed the doorknob and hesitantly turned it. He didn't really see what was going on, only that Andrea was in trouble "let her go! Mr Niccals, please, just let her go" all he could do was beg, he didn't know what else to do

"Look at you, you sobering twat!" Jacob snapped as he turned to Stuart and scoffed as he pleaded. "D-don't 'urt 'er..." "He's right, just leave 'er, kill me if ya havta, jus leave her" Murdoc mumbled, he didn't like Stuart, nor did he have any admiration for Andrea, but he didn't want them getting wrapped up in all this Jacob let go of Andrea. She cried out and ran to Stuart. He embraced her, grateful that she was unharmed. Jacob stepped towards Murdoc. "Like I said before. You two shouldn't be in here" Murdoc muttered, Stuart couldn't leave him, but the look on murdocs face told him that he had to "...alright Muds..." Stuart reluctantly turned and began to walk to the door. He stopped when he felt a strong hand wrap around his thin throat. His eyes widened. He couldn't breathe. Jacob smirked evilly as he lifted Stuart. All Stu could do was try his hardest to breathe, and fail. "Let him go!" Murdoc yelled, trying desperately to get up, Jacob smirked and dropped Stuart to the floor; he coughed as he caught his breath, and Andrea ran over "Stuart?" He clutched his throat; Andrea could see the bruises forming already on his neck. Jacob took a step towards Murdoc. Murdoc looked at the floor, he didn't know what was coming next, "stu I really think we should go now!" Andrea cried, hugging him tight "No...he saved me...now it's my turn." Stuart ran up behind Jacob and decked him across the head. Murdoc grabbed Stuart's wrist, "Just go! Ill be fine, he wont dare try anything," He explained, Stuart shook his head, his wild blue hair in his eyes. "C'mon kid ill be fine, really, now just go!" "Murdoc, are you sure?" Stuart asked. Murdoc nodded. "I don't want you two ta get hurt." Stuart looked sad but he smiled, no one had really ever said that to him, and everyone always said Murdoc only cared about himself, obviously they where wrong. "If your sure?" 2d sighed, walking out the room


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob sneered at Murdoc. "You finally made a friend, isn't that sweet. And just before you die!" "I ent planing on dieing old man" murdoc growled, jacob raised a eyebrow "really? well we'll see" He raised the dagger. It's silver blade caught the light and shimmered. Murdoc's eyes widened. All he could do was watch. Then it came to him. He couldn't just die. He had to do something. But what? what exactally do you do to someone as old as jacob? he obviously wasnt open to attack, he was holding a dagar for gods sake He could easilly ingure Murdoc, let alone KILL him with one swipe of it. There wasn't time to think. Murdoc felt the blade across his chest, and knew it was all over. He could hear a door burst open, and people screaming, but all he could see was blurs. So he blacked out. "I knew i shouldnt've gone!" stuart cryed, running over to murdocs bedside, the nurses and doctors ran over and brushed stuart aside, while jacob tryed to slip out the door n "FREEZE!" yelled a doctor. Jacob paused, then dashed out the door without a word. The doctor was about to follow, but stopped as he noticed how bad of condition Murdoc was in. "i think you two should wait outside" the nurse sighed "he was going to be let out today too, such a shame" she shook her head and fetched the stitching equipment Stuart took one last look at the suffering teen, then left. He knew it would be better if he wasn't in the way. They waited outside for hours, whether it would be good news or bad neither of them knew, they both wanted him to be ok, then they realised, they had school and they where already a hour late "Stu, we have to go...we're going to be late..." Andrea stood up and headed out the door. Stuart sighed, then followed. School, it seemed like a daunting task, especially after what theyd been through the past few days, they walked into the classroom and acted like they where perfectly on time

"Mr. Tusspot!" snapped their theacher. Stuart cringed, then turned slowly. "yes?" he squeaked. He of course wasn't fond of getting yelled at, let alone, getting yelled at by an adult. "Why are you so late to class this pirticular morning?" "Sorry mrs, um, we had some stuff to sort out" stuart stammered, looking at the floor then back to the teacher "and you mrs jones?" the teachers glare imideatly snapped to andrea "uh! i was with him, at the hospital..we've been there all weekend" "Very well then." she allowed the two to take their seats before asking another question. "Where is that gloomy fellow? Murdoc, I think is his name..." "Stalking behind the it classrooms no less and skipping class" she sighed, re openened the book she was reading from "hes not skipping class mrs he.." stuart trailed off What would he say? He didn't know if Murdoc would like the entire class to know that he was ingured. "hes..sick" andrea chimmed, giving stuart a nudge "yea sick! he'll be in soon though" stuart grinned. he didnt know if muds would be ok though, especially after what jacob did or was going to do... The teacher looked a bit concerned, but decided she didn't want to ask any more questions. Stu pulled out what he needed that day for class and thought to himself, 'I hope Murdoc is okay..." School went by pretty slow, stuart had alot on his mind and andrea was busy helping with the orientation guide for the new students, stuart thought maybe he could ring the hospital or something just to see if Murdoc was okay. Things looked pretty bad when they'd left. Stuart waited until class was dissmissed and headed into the hallway. He sloutched against the lockers and pulled out his cellphone. He pressed a button and waited for the small screen to light up. After it did, he dialled the number. He paused on the last didgit. "Wot was the number again?" he muttered to himself. "owh shit!" stuart swore, throwing his cell the floor, andrea peeped round the corner and jumped on him from behind "whassup" she giggled. he smiled "noffin, i was jus gunna ring the hospital is all" he grinned "Oh, that's a good idea!" she bent down and picked up his cell phone. Andrea handed it to him. "One problem, luv..." "What's that?" Stuart sighed. "I don't know the number..."

Andrea giggled and punched in the number for him, hit the green phone button and handed it him, all within 10 seconds "thanks lov'" he winked, and waited for the receptionist to pick up. it was a long wait, he kept being re submitted to diferent wards and asked over and over who he was calling about. but eventually he got there "Hello, how may we help you" asked a calm voice. "Uhhh...I'm calling about a man named Murdoc Niccals...is he okay?" Stuart questioned, shifting his weight a bit. "hmm..Niccals..wait just a moment please ill put you on hold" the receptionist replyed in a sickly sweet tone "No No pleasee! not again!" stuart whined, he sat there for another 10 minutes, knowing this was seriously going to cut into his phone bill, and he was on contract, which he himself had scrimped and saved for 3 months. he knew it was worth it though to make sure his friend was okay. Soon Stuart could hear a gruff and slightly weak voice, that sounded fimillar. "Murdoc?" he practically yelled. People began to stare awkwardly at him. "Geez dullard, i just got up, if you shout any louder you wont need the phone" he growled, "Murdoc, oh Murdoc are you alright? does it hurt? are you ok?" Stuart babbled, his words mixing and slurring at the rate he was belting them out "yea yea, now waddya want?" Murdoc sighed,

"I jus' wanted ta make sure my best pal was okay!" Stuart smiled as if Murdoc was there and could see him. All was silent for a few seconds. "Murdoc? You still there?" Stuart questioned, staring at the phone. "...yeh..." Murdoc squeaked, he was trying to keep his voice as normal as possible "it really must hurt.." stuart replyed sympathetically "a little, and get that idea out your head!" "what ide-" "i ent your best pal, you helped me once an i owe ya, thats all" murdoc retorted gruffly "owh..okay. well. i hope your better" "theyre letting me out, later like" "oh! murdoc thats awsome! so ill see you tomorrow?" "if the old git doesnt see to it first i guess" stuart hung up the phone beaming from ear to ear Andrea smiled. "So he's okay?" she asked. Stuart nodded. "He sounded a lot better!" "Good!" "He'll be out tomorrow!" "Great!" "Yeah, maybe we could pick him up or something" stuart smiled, he had an idea, one he doubted murdoc would like but it was worth a try, he could ask his mom or something, with a explanation of course and ask if murdoc could stay with them for a while Maybe then Murdoc's life would go easier. Stuart hoped he could help. More then anything in the world, he wanted to make life better for his friend. At the end of school stuart ran outside but stopped immediatly at the gate, murdoc was waiting outside school, leaning on the gate with one foot up against it to suport himself, stuart bounded towards him "BOO!" He giggled, grabbing murdocs arm Murdoc was stunned at first, but calmed down as he reconized the annoying teen. "'ey Stu..." he muttered. "Your ok! your back yayayay!" stuart sang, skipping around like a little kid on a playground. "Hey murdoc" Andrea smiled "glad to see your better" "Yea..Thanks" He muttered, trying to figure out what he was going to do when it came to finding somewhere to stay "You're gonna stay wif us!" Stuart sang, still skipping. Murdoc's miss matched eyes widend. "I-I can't..." he mutterd, and took a step back. 2D stopped skipping. "Why not?" stuart questioned, he saw the look in murdocs eyes "you dont need to be like that, your dad cant hurt you if he cant find you" he sympathised "i know, but ive already got something sorted, so it doesnt matter" murdoc replyed bluntly Stuart frowned slightly. He was about to continue trying to persuade Murdoc to stay when the gloomy teen suddenly spun around and ran off."hes scared stu, and with good reson, let him be alright? im sure he'll be Fine tomorrow" andrea smiled sympathetically. stuart nodded. murdoc didnt know where he was going, all he knew was he had to keep running. no matter what Stuart turned to Andrea and forced a smile. "Yeah...he's probably just...worried...about somethin..." he mumbled, not sure why a person as dark and seemingly fearless would be so...scared. Stuart checked his watch and realized his mom would be waiting for him. he kissed andrea on and cheek and skipped off home. he wondered why his life was going so well when others were going so horribley wrong. he thought it was stupid of the hospital to discharge him so soon after the incident. Thoughts crowded his mind as he entered his home. His mother smiled and walked over to him. She gave him a loving kiss on the head after Stuart kneeling down a bit. "So how was school?" she questioned. "uhm..yeah it was good thanks mom" he grinned toothlessly. "thoes boys leaving you alone now" she mused, cutting up some potatoes "yea, but i got. other things on my mind" he smiled, throwing his bag down "Oh. Like what?" she asked and continued to cook dinner. Stuart's smile faded at this. He had no idea how to tell her about his tortured friend...and yet...how would he lie to her? He couldn't. This was his mother. He loved her. Stuart had never lied before. Would he just have to, not lie, but bend the truth? "Owh, nothing really, just something happened after school the other day.." he replyed. how could he do this! his mother led him into the living room by the hand at sat him on the couch "thats why you where away all weekend..isnt it?" she questioned Stuart nodded. He gulped slowly. She looked even more concerned now. He couln't leave her uncertain. "I was..at the hospital" he murmered, his mothers face turned from concern to shock "stuart! whatever where you doing there? is there something wrong!" she grabbed both his hands and pulled her son close. he was her only child and she loved him so dearly. stuart felt guilty. he couldnt lie to anymore, after all she could help"It's not me...I'm fine." His mother's grip on his hands loosend a bit as he said this. Stuart continued. "It's my pal...Murdoc.H-his dad abused him. Bad enough to make him 'ave ta go to the 'ospital." "oh...thats terrible" his mother muttered, though she was glad her little stuart wasnt in any danger "it wasnt abuse. more like reckless attack and motive to kill him" stuart contiued, his wild hair hanging over his dark eyes so his mother couldnt see he was trying to hold back tears She placed a hand on his shoulder and quietly pulled him into a hug. "That really must be awful for him...is he okay?" "he is now..i hope. b-but he hasnt got anywhere to go, and he wouldnt acsept any help. hes dissapointed in himself, because he had to go to hospital in the first place" he explained, stuarts mother nodded "he can always stay here, good lord id like to give his father a piece of my mind!" she paused to sigh. "But that wouldn't make anything better..." she whispered, not wanting to make things worse. Stuart didnt know what to say. he looked at his cell. how badly he wanted to ring murdoc but he wondered if he should or not "im going to look for him" he exclaimed, standing up she nodded, "Be back soon. Dinner's almost ready." she called as Stuart headed out the door. He thought for a while about where exactly Murdoc would go. He had no idea though. maybe he could call him and ask. no..that wouldnt work, murdoc would just lie or put the phone down

or possibly get mad. This was to him none of Stuart's buissness. He cared though. This was his friend. He couldn't, shouldn't, and wouldn't let him go through all this on his own.

he wandered the streets for a good 10 minuets. Murdoc had snuck in through the back door. he knew jacob was out. hed be out all day spending everything they had on booze. he wandered around the house, there was the closet of which he had been forbid to ever enter. and now seemed like a good time to break that rule. he opened the closet quietly. something fell out. it looked like a guitar case or something. and attached to it was a tag with murdocs name scrawled on it Murdoc confusedly picked it up. "Huh?" he blurted out loud as he read the small note attatched. 'Dear murdoc. my son. i know when im gone, things might not be that good for you, but heres something to remeber me by. your mother..' he stared blankly at the note, he didnt question why they had hidden this from him. he knew why Tears filled his missmatched eyes. He missed his mother. He really did. Murdoc scanned over her neat cursive one last time. He was about to start crying right there, but held his emotion back. Murdoc turned and picked the case up carefully. He opened it slowly. Inside was a dark crimson and shining black colored bass guitar. Just the one he had seen in the window of a music store a long time ago.

(flashback) "Oooooooh! Look at that beautiful guitar!" exclaimed a young Murdoc as he pressed his face to the glass of the music store. His mom smiled at him. "You really like it...don't you?" she laughed heartidly. Murdoc looked up at her and nodded before returning to staring at it. "It's so neat..." he sighed as he saw the price. "Dont worry, as soon as your older, you'll learn bass. and youll be really good too" his mother smiled patting him on the head. He nodded egarly and hugged her He snuggled up closer to his mom. She wished dearly that she could buy that guitar for him right at that moment. But the cost...it was a little too expensive. "Murdoc, sweet heart?" she questioned. He looked up at her. "I will buy you it...for a present. You'll find it when you're ready." she smiled as she caught the hopeful look in her son's eyes. Murdoc shook his head, why was he remebering such childish things? he knew things didnt end like that, they didnt end happily not like in childhood storys, he remebered what happened a few days later.. she had died. His mom had left him in Jacob's grasp. Now his life had turned, crashed, and smoldered. Her death was not only a tragic one, but it affected his trust of home. He used to be happy...now...he was this A Dark sinister teen with no forseeable future. No one wanted him around, not even himself.


	5. Chapter 5 the real thing

He wandered the cemetery alone. Then it started to rain, but he didn't turn back He would never turn back. Not even if it meant dying. Oh how he really wanted to die. He stepped under the nearest place of shelter; a jut cut into the hill, and leaned against the dry wall. His eyes closed and he fell asleep to the heavy sound of the rain...and the wind howling like he had cried the night Jacob had killed his mom. It was a dark night, much like this one. They had argued. And Murdoc knew it would turn nasty, he wanted to stop Jacob he really did. But he was only young then. He heard glass smash on the kitchen floor and the arguing got worse Soon he heard his mother screaming at Jacob about how she hated his drinking and how he took it out on her and Murdoc. Murdoc hugged his knees closer to him as he sat against the wall of a closet. He had hidden there so he could hear what his parents were arguing about. Now that he knew it involved him... he wanted to disappear. That's why they were fighting? Because of him? Now he felt more pathetic than ever, he wanted to run away, even if it meant hurting his mother He got up shakily and grabbed the doorknob. Murdoc began to turn it, but stopped as something slammed into the door. His mother screamed, and Murdoc knew Jacob had bashed her into the wooden door by how close she sounded. Murdoc froze and his eyes widened as he now realized his mom was not screaming in anger, but in fear. She was pleading. He backed away and pressed himself to the wall opposite of the door. Suddenly she began to shriek even more. Murdoc had no idea what Jacob was going to do to her. He ran back to the door. His mom was leaning against it. Then...all questions were answered as a blood stained dagger stabbed through the door. Murdoc stared unblinking at the dagger. There was no more noise from the room. Murdoc sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He knew what had happened. The answer was right in front of him with her blood dripping off of it and onto the hardwood floor. How much clearer could it be? Jacob had killed her. All was silent except for Murdocs small sobs.

He cried himself to sleep that night, still curled up in the closet. He hoped that when he woke up she wouldn't be out there, lying still pastel white. Almost as if she was asleep apart from the crimson pool of blood from her chest Now Murdoc was crying in his sleep. He wished he wouldn't wake up, just like his mother hadn't. He wished that he himself had been stabbed by the dagger. That's what the pain in his heart felt like. Probably even worse. He wanted to be with her, but more than anything he wanted to hurt Jacob for all the evil things he had did. It should be Jacob dead not her. At least, that was murdocs view on things He was to mad to even think that no-one should die. He thought of it the opposite. The world was cruel to him, why should he care? This thought, and much more, crowded his troubled mind as he continued to fall into a deep, dark sleep. Meanwhile in the streets, Stuart ran around in the rain. "MURDOC?" he called. The thunder boomed and lightning streaked the jet-black sky. Stuart was to busy yelling to see he was passing a bar... and Jacob was inside. He watched the teen and wondered what in the world he was looking for.

He listened carefully and grinned when he heard what Stuart was looking for. He left a £5 note on the side of the bar and a tip. Grabbed his jacket and walked outside "MURDOC? OY MURDOC!" Stuart shouted. He was facing the opposite direction, and therefore didn't see Jacob coming, holding something in his left hand. Jacob grabbed Stuart by the arm and dragged him into the back alley behind the pub. He took a knife and held it to Stuart's neck "whatcha lookin for kid? Eh?" he growled menacingly "M-m-my dog." Stuart stuttered. He recognized Jacob from earlier and knew what he would do if he found out Murdoc had left.

"Really, your dog. It doesn't sound that way" He grinned. Stuart tried to slip away from him. Maybe he should try and get some help:

Jacob pressed the knife to Stuart's throat. "It sounds to me like you're lookin for...oh I don't know...Murdoc?" Stuart stared at the knife. Should he tell him, and risk his friend's life? Or lie again and get himself killed?

"Okay. Maybe I was. But really, I don't know where he is" Stuart pleaded. He wished his mom were here; she'd give him a good talking to. Not his mom maybe anyone

"Tell the truth, boy! Tell me where he is!" Jacob commanded as he shifted the knife in enough to make Stuart's blood come up to surface the cut. "Honestly sir! I have no idea where your son is!" he squeaked. Jacob suddenly pulled Stuart back and slammed him into the wall. "Don't you call that filth my son! Got that!" he yelled.

"O-Okay okay! But Mr. Niccals I really honestly don't know where he is" Stuart pleaded. Jacob let go and let him fall to the floor "if you ever speak about that little shit bag again I swear, you'll end up like his mother" Jacob smirked before stalking off

His mother? What happened to his mother? Stuart stared in the direction Jacob had stormed off into. He suddenly cried out as a shot of pain came to his neck.

He put his finger shakily to the cut and watch as the crimson blood ran down it. He couldn't help anymore, he only hoped Murdoc would be all right. He steadied himself on the wall and started to walk home

When he entered his house, his mother ran to him. "What happened to your throat?" she asked worriedly. Stuart winced in pain. "...Fight..." he lied. "Wait a second while I get something to help." she walked off. Stuart then began to feel weak and dizzy. His knees gave out from underneath him and he fell to the floor unconscious:

"Stuart?" His mother cried in shock, running back with bandages, she cradled his head in her arms. She knew she had to do something. Picking the telephone up off the hook she quickly rang the doctor

"Hello?" the doctor questioned. His mother quickly explained to him what happened. "Do you want us to send an ambulance, or will you drive him here?" the doctor asked.

"I-Ill drive him, but please, be ready" She cried, putting the phone down and picking Stuart up. Who would do this to her Stuart? Her baby?..

She placed him carefully into the passenger's seat, got in, and began to drive. When she got there, she lifted Stuart and carried him through the double-doors. Stuart opened his eyes, everything was blurred. "Mom?" he questioned. She looked down on him and smiled "im glad your awake" she replied. Stuart sat up slowly and placed a hand on his head. "Ow long 'ave I been out?" he asked. "Not too long" she replied, a tone of relief in her voice, "but I thought I'd better have you looked at" He didn't remember what had happened. He moved his hand to his neck and winced at the sting of the cut His mom noticed this, and looked at Stuart. "Are you okay?" she questioned, the tone of concern in her voice increasing. "Yeah, As soon as I get something on it" he nodded slowly. He began to remember what had happened. It was Jacob. And then he remembered that Jacob was looking for Murdoc Stuart stood up suddenly. The pain on his neck got worse, but he ignored it. "Mum, I 'ave ta get out of here!" he cried. His mother jumped slightly. "W-Why?" she asked "stuey your hurt! You need to be looked at" Stuart stared at the opposite wall, he couldn't lie to his mother again

"I-it's Murdocs father...'e's lookin for 'im." Stuart tried to run, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Stuart there's nothing you can do!" she protested. Stuart shook his head and tried to get away again. "I gotta help him. I don't want him to get hurt again."

Stuart finally broke away from her grasp and ran down the white tiled halls.

She knew she couldn't stop him. No matter how much she wanted to. Murdoc suddenly jerked awake. It had finally stopped raining He stood up carefully. He knew he had fallen asleep because the sun was slowly staring to rise. Murdoc stared at the sunrise. He normally didn't appreciate it, but now...for some odd reason, he just wanted to watch.

He checked his watch. 8;00 am. Maybe he should go to school just so no one would worry. He picked up the bass and walked off. "Stuart! You have school!" his mother called. 'Right' Stuart thought 'ill look for him later' he span round and waved his mother goodbye She sighed deeply and sat back down. Stuart had really got her worried. 'He'll be fine.' she thought. Stuart dashed down the street. The gash on his neck was burning in pain, but he chose to ignore it He ran through the school doors just as the bell was going and went into the classroom. He smiled at Andréa but she frowned when she saw the gash on his neck. Stuart scanned the classroom. Then he noticed. There was Murdoc sitting at the back as usual. He ran to Murdocs desk. Murdoc looked up at him. Stuart could see that the already dark enough lines under Murdocs miss-matched eyes had gotten darker and more distinct. Murdoc scowled as he noticed that Stuart was staring at his eyes. "Why'd you gotta fucking stare like the rest of them?" he cursed. Stuart backed away a bit. "I I wasn't." "Just shut up! Your like the rest"

Stuart quietly took his seat. Murdoc sighed angrily. 'Why tha fuck does everyone stare?' he thought.

"Ah Mr. Niccals. I see you decided to stop playing truant" the teacher smiled. Most of the class turned to look at Murdoc. He just ignored it. It wasn't different from any other days. "I was at hospital"

He muttered. The teacher nodded with a 'I don't care' expression on her face. Murdoc sighed and pulled out what he'd need for this class. The teacher took her spot at the front on the room and began blabbering away about something Murdoc didn't care about. Stuart kept one eye on his schoolwork and the other on Murdoc. He did worry about him he really did. But it seemed like Murdoc had given up on everything, including himself. Then Stuart felt angry. After all he and Andrea had done. All he could do was throw it back at them

He sighed. Maybe this was the true Murdoc Niccals. Not giving a damn what anyone did, or sacrificed, for him. Murdoc quickly scribbled down the notes the teacher had left on the board. He never paid attention in class but he always got good grades. "Now class, tomorrow is parents evening, and I want them and you to all be here" Murdocs eyes widened. The teacher noticed this and turned to him, although she kept talking to the class. She walked over to his desk. He continued to scribble down the notes and lent over his work. Hiding his eyes in his thick black hair. "You should take more care with your work, its very good" she sighed, she wasn't angry though. She knew he was a good kid really Murdoc muttered something that sounded like a 'yeah' and the teacher left. The teacher nodded and smiled. "Oh Murdoc..Your parents are coming tomorrow aren't they?" the school had never been informed of his mothers sudden and tragic murder "My mother...passed away a while ago..." Murdoc mumbled as he lowerd his gaze to the floor.

"Oh..Oh Murdoc im so sorry, i.." mrs mason trailed off, she'd never been in such a difficult situation before "it doesnt matter really, i know you didnt know" he muttered She smiled awkwardly. "Well...your father can come, right?" she asked. "I doubt it.." murdoc Sighed, shaking his head. Mrs mason pulled up a seat beside him "murdoc, im your homeroom teacher, if theres anything wrong. you can tell me. thats my job besides teaching" she smiled gently, murdoc nodded. he knew this, it had been drilled into him but he couldnt say anything "Nothing's wrong." he muttered. She stood up silently. Everyone in the room looked as if they were a bit concerned.

Murdoc didnt know what they were looking at. stuart just shook his head when someone nudged him to whispure something to him giggling

The bell sounded and everyone picked up their belongings. Murdoc was first to leave the room. It seemed like he was in a hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

Stuart wondered where he was going. He quietly followed him. Maybe hed had enough of all the questions? Murdoc trudged silently through the halls. Stuart trailed behind him, making sure Murdoc didn't know he was there.

He wandered into the back music practice room and took out the bass. He'd never really learnt before but he'd taught himself a little. He took the note out again and re read it. Hed never loose this slip of paper

Murdoc plucked at the guitar and stared at the paper. Stuart watched Murdoc. He was really good at bass.

Stuart stood in the doorway and leaned on the doorframe, he could really use someone like Murdoc for the music competition "your really good" Stuart smiled

Murdoc jumped slightly and shoved the piece of paper into his jacket pocket. "Uhhh... thanks..." he replied after he realized it was just Stuart.

"You should join a band or something" stuart grinned, hinting heavily "about before, I just got mad with everything, and I should have took it out on you, what I mean is.im" "HEY STUART! You ent hanging around with that freak are ya!" "Forget it!" Murdoc growled, grabbing his bass and storming past

The guy who had shouted laughed as Murdoc walked past him. He stop laughing when Murdoc slammed them against the wall. Instead of punching him, Murdoc let him go and walked off.

"You shouldn't be so mean" stuart exclaimed "he's had a hard time and he still is" "bah! I don't care for freaks, or they're groupies" the guy scoffed. Stuart glared at him one last time and followed Murdoc silently. He knew that he needed to tell him about the competition...and get him to help. But he'd only do this once Murdoc was okay again.

Murdoc walked across the school playground. He so badly wanted just to go home. Even if it meant getting the beating of his life. He wished his mother were still alive, he wished shed left instead of making threats. She would look after him. If only she wasn't dead

Murdocs eyes filled with tears as he remembered her and the night of her death played like a video through his troubled mind.

He sat on the grass and shook his head "Stop being such a baby" he hissed to himself. Andrea sat down next to him "hi Murdoc" she beamed!

Murdoc sighed. Andrea thought for a while. "So...how's it going?" she asked. Murdoc looked over at her:

"Yea.its okay. You?" he muttered, looking at the floor "yep! Things are great! But, where did you stay last night?" she questioned. He didn't know what to say "At..." he paused. She looked at him, expecting an answer. Was he supposed to just say 'at a graveyard' like it was usual? No! But what would he say? Andrea knew he had no friends...

"Just, around" he muttered, unable to think of a excuse "stuart offered." "I know, but... I cant, im going back tonight anyway" "but your dad! He'll kill you! "Yeah...but what is there to live for..." Murdoc turned away from Andrea and with one last sigh; he walked away down the street. "Murdoc wait!" she gasped, running after him. He was so hurt, so. Emotionally destroyed. "You cant. Just. Do this!" she cried He spun around quickly to face her. "Well Why Not! My life sucks! No one will care, or even notice! The world will go on!" "Stuart. He wouldn't be able to carry on" she muttered, grabbing his hand tightly "I don't care about the stupid little face fuck!" he growled, trying to pull away"Stuart.he wouldnt be able to carry on" she muttered, grabbing his hand tightly "i dont care about the stupid little face fuck!" he growled, trying to pull away

"He cares about you!" She pulled him back. He was now staring into her eyes. "He would be miserable... and he would blame himself..."

She put her hand to his face and ran a finger along the deep scar that cut into his cheek. He sighed and pulled her hand away. "It doesn't matter, ill just go home"

"It does matter! Murdoc, listen to me!" she yelled. Murdoc could see how mad she was. "You CAN NOT go back there!" "Why not?" He knew why. Jacob would kill him, but he didn't want to be seen as some kid without a home. And it was parents evening tomorrow, he could at least slip it into a conversation. More like an argument. And suggest that if he wasn't doing well. Jacob could make him pay Andrea sighed deeply. "Murdoc...please. Just don't go back there. Stay ANYWHERE but back there...Please." She was now practically begging.

"I have nowhere else TO GO!" He protested. Andrea shook her head "yes you do! You have Stuart's, you could even stay at mine!"

"No... I can't!" with that said he ran off. Andrea sighed again. She knew it just wasn't her job to tell Murdoc what to do. She would have to let him go...

But she couldn't help but wonder where he was running to. He realized he didn't know either. He just wanted to get away as far as possible

Murdoc ran, and continued to run down the dark streets and alleys. His legs were completely numbed; he couldn't feel any pain at all.

Stuart sat at window. He was worrying too much, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. His mother kept coming up and down the stairs asking him what the matter was, or if he wanted anything

"Do you need anything Stuart?" she questioned. He shook his head slowly, telling her he was fine. She turned around hesitantly and walked off and down the stairs again.

He continued to look out the window. he was suddenly distracted when his cell phone started the vibrate angrily. he picked it up and pressed the green answere button "hello?" "Stuart!" came Andrea's voice. She sounded really stressed. "Ello Andrea, wot's wrong?" he asked. "It's Murdoc! He's going to go home, and get killed!"stuart jumped up from his place by the window

Sorry for such a long wait people, as I said before there where a few problems but they have been sorted and looks like everythings back on track

xx- monkn


	7. Chapter 7

"what? why?" he cried, pulling on his orange converse with one hand and running down stairs still holding the phone "I-I don't know!" she cried. Stuart could tell she was now crying. "J-just get over here now!" she sobbed. "Okay. I'll get there as** soon as I can" **He ran out his bedroom door and pelted out the front door. it was raining again. and he hadnt bothered to grab a jacket or anything Stuart dashed down the street, his vision was slurred by the rain, and it fell hard onto him, causing his hairto stick to hisface"dammit" he grummbled, but he kept running and eventually he found andrea sitting in the rain outside the school gates. "andrea?" he asked looking down on her She looked up at him. "H-hi Stu." she stuttered, shivvering as the ice-cold rain came down on her, drentching her clothes. When they finally reached Murdoc's house, Stuart banged on the door, nobody answered. He knocked harder"hes not there!" andrea cried, burying her head in her hands "im gunna keep trying" stuart replyed, banging on the door harder still Someone answered after a while, but it wasn't who they were hoping to see."stupid kids waddya want!" jacob growled, obviously not recognising andrea and stuart from the hospital.. they both looked at eachother, not knowing what to say

"Uhhhh...we're...uhhhh..." Stuart thought for an explanation

"to tell the truth" andrea paused "we're looking for murdoc" she muttered, Jacob smirked. Not a smile, a smirk. Stuart and Andrea exchanged worried glances."i ent seen him" he replyed "how do we know that? you could have him gagged and drown him for all we know" stuart objected, "nope. but thanks, thats a good idea kid" andrea sighed with exasperation "then you wont mind if we come and look around" Jacob's smirk faded. He opened the door a bit wider. Andrea and Stuart stared up at him questioningly"Go on then get in!" he growled, closing the door behind them, stuart felt it in his gut, something had happened. he wondered if this was a good idea The house was more of an apartment. There was a small living room, a kitchen and some stairs which most likely led to bedrooms. Stuart looked around at the somewhat messy place and walked a bit quicker. "hes not here is he?" andrea muttered, looking around "you said he told you he was comming back, so he has to be here somewhere" stuart explained, kicking aside a few empty beer cans. the apartments smelt of beer and niccoteene. stuart contiuned to look around, they came to a closet, the floor infront of the closet and closet door was stained with blood, stuart couldnt figure if it was fresh or from a few years back Jacob soon noticed them staring at the blood. He placed a hand firmly on both of their shoulders and pulled them away. "That's just where we killed a few...rats..." "Thats alot of blood for a few rats mr niccals, now, why dont you tell the truth before we call the police" andrea threatened. Jacob knew the police had been round before, the neighbours had been complaning at all the noise and banging. jacob slumped into a chair and glared at andrea and stuart "you'll get nightmares" he smirked, like they were a couple of kids Jacob glared at her for a while. His daring eyes were like darts. they made Andrea shivver slightly, but she firmly held the cell phone. "How about you start with telling us what happened to murdocs mother" Andrea asked, lowering the phone "she ent here" Jacob replied bluntly "but why?" stuart asked "She's...out of town." he answered after a while of thought. Andrea raised one eyebrow suspiciously. Stuart looked over at the blood stained door and flinched a bit "When will she be back then?" stuart asked "what is this? the Spanish inquisition? I don't fucking know when or if she's even coming back!" Jacob growled "she's not coming back...is she? she's not even alive" stuart muttered, finally realizing what the blood meant Jacob growled a bit in his throat then sighed. "Well, is she!" Andrea snapped after a while of an erie silence in the room

"Ok...maybe she is. but didnt do it!" he retorted "yes you did, and now your gunna kill murdoc because hes the only other person who knows you did it!" stuart explained, Jacob stood up from the chair he was sitting on and towered over Stuart. Stuart gulped as Jacob casted a shadow over him. "Look boy, maybe I did kill her...Maybe I did kill her RIGHT IN THAT SPOT-" Jacob pointed a finger to the blood stained closet, "But a little bastard like YOU-" he took a step towards Stuart, "shouldn't even know about what I did! that night!" "dont touch him!" andrea cried, pulling out her cell again, she dialed the number and hovered her finger above the green phone button "not another word, or movement" she muttered, glaring at Jacob Jacob sneered at Andrea's threat. "You know, if I just go ahead and STAB tha boy," Jacob pulled out a razor sharp, blood stained dagger, "right now, he'd be DEAD before tha police even show up!" he raised it into the air. Stuart's eyes widened and he stared in horror. "Now, if you press that button, I'll end his life right here." "What are you doing?" Murdocs voice came from the doorway, he was staring at jacob holding to dagger to stuart. "i told you he wasnt dead" jacob grinned, backing away from stuart "we were just talking" he smirked, a certain air of sinisterness in his voice "thats not what it looked like" murdoc muttered Jacob glared at his 'son' for a long time. A creepy smirk crossed his mouth. He slightly hid the dagger, although that wouldn't do much good for him. "Where have you been?" jacob asked, fakeing a sweet tone of voice " nowhere, not that you care anyway" murdoc growled, walking away from jacob "but, im just concerned" he smirked, murdoc shook his head, he looked at andrea and stuart "i thought i said not to come here" he sighed Stuart was still a bit tramatized from the whole close to death experience. His face was a bit pale, but after a few seconds, he regained his normal skin tone. "We...uhhhh... "we came looking for you" andrea explained, taking stuarts hand for comfort "we were worried, you said were comming back here" Murdoc remained still for a while. Jacob finally spoke. "Well, ya saw...Murdoc. You two can leave." he opened the door and held it open for Andrea and Stuart. "But what..." andrea looked at murdoc, she felt stupid., she couldnt leave him with jacob "Ill.. be fine, just go, and dont..worry" he muttered. turning away from the door

"But what..." andrea looked at murdoc, she felt stupid., she couldnt leave him with jacob "Ill.. be fine, just go, and dont..worry" he muttered. turning away from the door

Jacob gestured for the two 'guests' to leave. "Well, you heard the boy, he's fine." Jacob's eye twitched slightly in irratation. He just wanted them gone. He was plannig on killing Murdoc...tonight.

"if your sure.." stuart muttered, following andrea out the door. "what now?" she asked, as soon as they were outside and the door shut behind them "i...dont know" he sighed, walking off down the road

Andrea watched him as he walked away. "So, that's it? You're just going to give up?" she yelled. Stuart looked over his shoulder. "there's nothing else to do..." he then began to walk again. Andrea stared after him, she soon noticed that the sky was darkened and realized a storm was on its way. Sure enough, down came the rain.


End file.
